Double Date Disaster
by Neomiko
Summary: Aoshi & Kaoru Writing Challenge, Theme: Matchmaking Gone Bad. Minifiction, AU. Misao, a college freshman, has her eye on the senior, Aoshi. She decides to set Kaoru up with Soujirou and in the process get closer to Aoshi...but will she succeed?
1. First Meetings

Matchmaking-Gone-Bad Aoshi & Kaoru Writing Challenge  
Mini-fiction, AU

Disclaimer: Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

Hiten University is one of the most prestigious schools in the region, boasting not only excellence in academics, but also athletics. In particular, the kendo team is nationally ranked, having taken first at the Intercollegiate Championships last spring. Now it was August and Kaoru Kamiya, vice captain of the kendo team, stood in front of Ryuu Hall, the largest building on campus that served as Hiten University's main gymnasium. Inside, the giant gym was compartmentalized into four smaller (but still quite large) rooms, each home to a specific sport. The kendo team had the first room on the right, just inside the front entrance. 

Happily, Kaoru shoved through the heavy main doors and saw that the room was open. Kenshin Himura, their faculty advisor/team coach, and Aoshi Shinomori, team captain, were inside, with someone Kaoru had never seen before. Smiling, she waltzed right in.

"Hi guys! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" Kaoru executed a little bow before enveloping first Kenshin, and then Aoshi, in bear hugs. Kenshin smiled indulgently while Aoshi, ever stoic, briefly returned the hug.

"Miss Kaoru, we're glad you're here," Kenshin said. "This is Soujirou, an incoming freshman, and he'd like to join the kendo team. Aoshi was just going to spar with him, but it would be better if you could so Aoshi and I can observe."

"Do you mind?" Aoshi asked, eyeing her street clothes. Kaoru grinned cheekily.

"Not at all! I just so happen to have a spare uniform in my bag!" Kaoru reached into her bag, and, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, brandished a gi.

"Liar," Aoshi smirked. "You always carry a uniform around."

Kaoru's answer was a loud raspberry as she went off to change. Aoshi's mouth quirked up at one corner slightly. Soujirou tilted his head towards Aoshi, his gaze speculative. Catching the look, Aoshi's face fell back into its usual emotionless state, but he said nothing.

A few minutes later, Kaoru returned, dressed and ready to spar. Instead of performing a typical match with resets after each point, Kenshin decided to let them spar freely to gauge Soujirou's tenchniques. As soon as Aoshi gave the signal to start, it was clear that Soujirou was amazingly fast and precise; but Kaoru wasn't vice captain for nothing. Attack, block, strike, parry, dodge; the two fighters moved fluidly and quickly, as if they were choreographed. After a few minutes, Kenshin nodded and Aoshi stopped the spar.

"Well done. I've seen enough; welcome to the team, Soujirou," Kenshin smiled. "I'll get you the necessary uniform and equipment. Let me go get the order forms."

Kaoru pulled off her protective mask and smiled at Aoshi. He simply stepped closer and took her mask. "Whew! That was a bit of a workout." she cried. She turned to Soujirou. "You're pretty good. I'm going to have to watch my back if I want to stay vice captain."

Soujirou pulled his mask off as well, smiling broadly. He offered his hand. "No worries, Miss Kaoru. You are quite good as well."

Kaoru shook Soujirou's hand. He clasped both his hands around hers, squeezing slightly. Aoshi stood behind her, his expression inscrutable. Soujirou glanced at Aoshi, then let Kaoru's hand go. Kaoru stepped back, and Aoshi placed a hand on her shoulder. Soujirou raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Kaoru. You should change and then we can catch up. I'll even buy you lunch," Aoshi subtly steered her towards the door.

"Oh, awesome!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Aoshi looked at Soujirou briefly. "We'll see you at the first practice, Soujirou. Coach Himura will give you the necessary information."

"Later, Soujirou!" Kaoru called over her shoulder, waving.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Kaoru, Aoshi. I'll see you soon." Soujirou waved, smiling.

After Kaoru had changed, she and Aoshi left Ryuu Hall and headed towards the heart of campus, Tsurugi Circle, where the university's eateries and main library were located.

"All right, Aoshi. What was that all about? You never offer me free food…at least, not without a struggle." Kaoru poked Aoshi in the ribs.

Wincing a little, Aoshi replied, "I wanted to discuss recruiting tactics."

"Like we couldn't do that with the newbie?" Kaoru shot back, poking again.

"Well, perhaps I also wanted to see how you were over the summer." Aoshi gave Kaoru a little half-smile, so she stopped poking him.

"Gotcha! Honestly, I don't know why you can't open up around other people." Kaoru smiled. "Oh, wait until you meet my new roommate. She's super hyper, but seems pretty nice. She's going to be a reporter for the campus newspaper, so I think I've got a real nosy one this year. There's no way you're going to be able to stay so quiet around her."

"Really? Remind me to steer clear." Aoshi frowned.

Kaoru laughed. "That's going to be hard, if you plan on hanging around with me. She's a freshman, so she's decided to stick like glue to me to learn the ropes."

"Heaven help me." Aoshi looked around. "Well, what would you like to eat?" There were the usual culinary offerings: Mexican, classic American, Chinese, and Japanese.

"Hmm…let's get some burgers. I haven't had one in a while." Kaoru led the way to the A&W booth. "Besides, I love the root beer floats!"

Aoshi and Kaoru ordered, got their food and found a place to sit. Kaoru always left her food on her tray, but Aoshi liked to take his items off and put his tray aside. Chatting amicably, they were interrupted when a tiny girl with a long black braid rushed up and flung herself onto Kaoru's back. Kaoru choked, spitting root beer out of her mouth. Aoshi quickly shielded himself with his empty tray.

"Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"Misao?" Kaoru grabbed some napkins from Aoshi's proffered hand, glaring his smirk. Misao was currently rubbing her face on Kaoru's shoulder as she hung off her back.

"Now you know why I leave my tray empty." Aoshi teased.

"How does that even make any sense?" Kaoru snarled.

"You never know what can happen." Aoshi replied. He gestured to the girl still clinging to Kaoru. "I take it this is your new roommate?"

"Aoshi, this is Misao." Kaoru pointed at the head attached to her shoulder. "Misao, this is Aoshi, captain of the kendo team."

Misao looked up. When she saw Aoshi, she leapt to her feet, blushing furiously.

"Hello! I'm pleased to meet you!" Misao leaned over the table and offered her hand.

Aoshi looked at her hand, then at Misao's face. He nodded in greeting. She dropped her hand back to her side. When Aoshi still didn't say anything, Misao decided to join them at their table, sitting down next to Kaoru.

"So, it's totally great running into you on campus, Kaoru! This place isn't as big as I thought it would be." Misao turned at Aoshi. "So, what year are you? I'm a freshman."

"Senior," Aoshi responded.

"Oh, that's cool! Now I know a senior! Oh, I met a freshman on the way here; he had to tell me where the eateries were since there isn't a cafeteria on campus. Oh man, I totally left him somewhere when I saw Kaoru. I'll be right back!" Misao jumped up and hurried off.

When he deemed her out of earshot, Aoshi said, "Good luck with that girl as your roommate. Why didn't you move off campus like I did? If you have to have roommates, at least you can pick your own."

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Kaoru defended. "She's just…energetic."

"Annoying."

"Well, you thought I was annoying at first, too." Kaoru replied.

"You had a crush on Himura when you first joined the team." Aoshi took a sip of his water. Kaoru blushed scarlet. "Of course it was annoying."

"It was just...! I wasn't…! I got over it, anyway, once I found out he was married." Kaoru hated the fact that Aoshi remembered her little crush.

Aoshi merely raised one supercilious brow in response. Kaoru tossed a French fry at him. Soon enough, Misao returned, with Soujirou in tow, carrying two trays of food.

"This is the guy who helped me get here!" Misao exclaimed. "This is…"

"Hey Soujirou, fancy meeting you here." Kaoru smiled.

"Wait…you know each other?" Misao asked.

"Yup. We just met a little while ago. He's the newest member of the kendo team." Kaoru stated.

"Hello again Miss Kaoru, Aoshi. Thank you for inviting us to sit with you." Soujirou set the trays down on the table. Misao plopped down in the chair next to Aoshi, so Soujirou took the seat next to Kaoru.

"Just call me Kaoru, would you? Coach Kenshin always calls me Miss Kaoru. It's so weird." Kaoru laughed.

"All right then." Soujirou smiled at her. Both Aoshi and Misao noticed.

_Awesome! I think Soujirou likes Kaoru. If I set them up, I can have Aoshi to myself!_ Misao thought. _This will be great._


	2. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that first lunch together. True to Kaoru's prediction, Misao seemed to be everywhere Kaoru went, especially if it included seeing Aoshi. She even went to the kendo team practices. When other members complained about her rather loud…cheering…Misao stated that she was researching for an article she wanted to write about their nationally ranked team. 

Misao was not the only one often with Kaoru. Soujirou had decided that Kaoru would be his best resource on the team and so was constantly around her. Aoshi had a sneaking suspicion that his interest was more than platonic, but said nothing. He also noticed that Misao spent most of her time watching _him_ during practices, when she claimed to be researching the whole team. The relentless attention was making him slightly uncomfortable (not that he would ever admit it. Out loud.) Before long, seeing the four of them together on campus was a common occurrence. Sometimes, though, Aoshi would catch an odd expression on Kaoru's face. She looked slightly distant, as if she were a little sad about something, but when asked, would deny that anything was wrong.

One afternoon, Misao cornered Aoshi just after practice. Kaoru and Soujirou were putting the equipment away; Aoshi was finishing the day's notes and on his way to deliver them to Coach Himura's office.

"Hey Aoshi! I need your help." Misao's eyes fairly sparkled. "I think Soujirou likes Kaoru. I want to hook them up."

Aoshi's face remained impassive. _Why on earth does she think I'd help her with something like that?_

"See, you've known Kaoru the longest. Even though I'm her roommate, I've never heard her talk about guys, except for Soujirou, sometimes." Misao paused. "And you, of course, but you don't count since you're team captain."

_Am I even supposed to say something to that?_ Aoshi wondered. He just kept staring at Misao, one dark eyebrow rising in question.

"Come on, what do you think? I bet they'd be so cute together!" Misao bounced on her toes.

Aoshi didn't quite know what to think. He had never actually given dating much thought in the first place.

Taking his silence to mean that he needed more convincing, Misao continued with, "I think she might like him, too."

_Does Kaoru like him?…_Aoshi wondered. His mouth couldn't seem to stop itself from frowning slightly. Before he could think about it, he asked, "What do you suggest?"

Beaming, Misao clapped her hands together. "I thought we could go on a double-date!"

Suddenly, Aoshi wished he had never laid eyes on this girl at all.

"Explain," Aoshi demanded, tersely.

"See, it won't be so uncomfortable for them if we are there too. We hang out together all the time!" Misao reasoned.

"How would that not be uncomfortable? They are switching roles from friends to…to dating." Why was that so hard for Aoshi to say?

"Well…uh, if it doesn't turn out OK, we can pretend that it was never really a date at all!" Misao countered.

"Just set it up. I will be there," Aoshi said. As the girl bounced away, presumably to talk to Kaoru and Soujirou, Aoshi tilted his head back, placing a hand over his eyes. _What have I agreed to?_

* * *

"The date," as Misao kept referring to it as, was set for Saturday. Misao said she was going on a date with Aoshi and wanted it to be a double-date. They would go to an early dinner at six, and then probably catch a movie at eight. It sounded reasonable enough, but as the day drew closer, Kaoru wondered if she hadn't made a mistake. Yes, she got along well with Soujirou, but she wasn't sure if she thought of him as anything more than a friend. She had seemed so determined to get Kaoru to come with Soujirou…and Kaoru did not have a good enough reason to refuse. _I've never known Aoshi to be interested in girls, let alone ask one out_, Kaoru thought. _I should go, for his sake. Besides, I'm sure I'll have a great time._ She could not control the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that this might be a disaster, however.

Saturday afternoon found Kaoru and Misao getting ready for the double-date. Kaoru chose a dark blue, pocketed shirt-dress that complemented the color of her eyes. Instead of the usual ponytail, she secured half of her hair up with an ornate, ivory-colored clip she had received from Aoshi as a birthday present the year before. Misao opted for an emerald-colored, mock-turtleneck tunic that was so long for her short frame that it worked as a dress. She kept her hair in its usual braid. Neither girl cared much for makeup, so the application was very light and fresh-looking.

Aoshi showed up first, looking handsome as ever in a white dress shirt beneath a blue argyle v-neck sweater and grey slacks. He held a jacket over one arm. He entered their dorm room and sat down at Kaoru's computer desk to wait. The black sweater Kaoru planned to use that night was draped across the back of the chair. Kaoru sat on her own bed, near Aoshi. Misao was looking for some shoes in her closet.

"So," Kaoru started. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I thought we could go to Il Cielo, an excellent little Italian restaurant near the movie theater by the beach. The restaurant is on the pier. We can take my car since it's a little too far to walk." Aoshi answered, facing Kaoru. "You look lovely, Kaoru."

"Thank you, Aoshi. You're looking pretty good yourself," Kaoru laughed, her cheeks pink. It was rare to hear a compliment from Aoshi outside of kendo.

Misao emerged from the closet, triumphantly holding a pair of shoes. "Found 'em!"

At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Kaoru stood up and answered the door, revealing Soujirou holding a single red rose. He wore a grey round-necked sweater with black slacks. He gave the rose to Kaoru, smiling. Kaoru blushed prettily, accepting the rose and letting Soujirou step inside.

"Come on in, Soujirou. We're ready to go; just let me put this in some water first." Kaoru reached underneath her bed for something. Since their dorm had communal bathrooms, Kaoru pulled out a bottle of water, opened it and stuck the rose inside. "There we go. It's beautiful, Soujirou. Thank you."

Soujirou murmured his greetings to Aoshi and Misao. Aoshi had already informed him of the night's plan. Soujirou said, "Kaoru, Misao, you both look very nice tonight." He offered his arm for Kaoru to take, but before she could, Aoshi maneuvered Kaoru into putting on the sweater he had picked up from her chair.

"It may get cold tonight, so don't forget your sweater." Aoshi stated.

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru smiled. Aoshi helped her put it on. Misao's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed her own sweater from off her bed. Before she could rush to Aoshi to ask him to help her put it on, Soujirou smoothly intercepted her.

"Here Misao, let me help you." Soujirou smiled.

"But…oh, fine. Thanks." Misao grumbled, but she tried to be nice about it. She handed her sweater to Soujirou, who then held it open for her to easily slide her arms in. Aoshi and Kaoru watched them, exchanging a glance.

Aoshi led the way downstairs and to where his car was parked. Kaoru and Soujirou sat in back while Misao took the front passenger seat. The drive to the pier was uneventful.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the girls were impressed. Il Cielo was indeed located on the pier, and the table Aoshi reserved was situated right by the windows. The view was of the sea and sky meeting.

"How did you know about this place?" Misao asked, once they were seated.

"I've been here before. I know how much Kaoru enjoys the ocean." Aoshi replied. Kaoru looked pleased, but Misao looked peeved. Soujirou retained his smiling façade. Realizing that Misao was on edge, Aoshi asked her, "Do you like the ocean?"

Misao's mood changed in an instant. "I love the ocean! It's beautiful!"

"Then I'm sure you'll like it here." He said.

When it came time to order, Aoshi and Soujirou had already arranged to pay for dinner, so all the girls had to do was choose their entrees. Aoshi was having Lasagna alla Bolognese, Soujirou chose Fettuccine alla Papalina, Kaoru selected Spaghetti alla Carbonara and Misao picked Penne all'Arrabbiata. The conversation centered around academics. Soujirou and Misao were new to Hiten, and the classes could be formidable. Aoshi and Kaoru had amusing stories about some of the professors, but the two freshmen were still a little intimidated by the courses.

When the food came out, everything was delicious. Kaoru, having hers Cabonara style, meant that her pasta was mixed with egg and bacon. She looked longingly at Aoshi's rich lasagna (discreetly, she thought.) Before she knew it, he had sliced off a little section for her and scooped it onto her plate. Misao watched Aoshi's silverware like a hawk.

"Yes! Yours looks awesome, Aoshi. Thanks!" Kaoru stuffed a forkful of lasagna into her mouth.

"If you wanted to try other dishes Kaoru, I would be happy to share." Soujirou said.

"Oh no, ours are kind of similar since they both have bacon. Thank you, though!" Kaoru smiled.

Misao's jaw clenched. _Kaoru is supposed to be clicking with Soujirou! Not…interfering with Aoshi and me!_

Misao flashed a megawatt smile at an unimpressed Aoshi. "May I…"

"How is your penne?" Aoshi asked Misao.

"Oh, it's delicious." Misao replied, caught off guard at the sudden question.

Dinner continued, and it wasn't until after the meal, when the four were considering ordering dessert, that she realized she hadn't gotten a bite of Aoshi's lasagna. Soujirou passed on dessert, saying he was too full. Misao also passed, claiming dietary concerns. Kaoru turned big puppy eyes on Aoshi. She really wanted to try the tiramisu. Aoshi knew that face.

"Order whatever you want, Kaoru. I'll share it with you." Aoshi said.

_OK, this is not quite going according to plan_, Misao worried. _But we're going to the movies next. I can get closer to Aoshi and push Soujirou and Kaoru together!_


	3. Coffee and Confessions

Disclaimer: Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Misao's a bit OOC, so be warned.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

At the theater, there were four movie choices: romance, comedy, horror or action. Misao was secretly hoping for romance or horror; both options have plenty of opportunity for cuddling, in her opinion. She had to get this date back on track, after all. 

Soujirou turned to Kaoru, asking, "What would you like to see?"

Kaoru hesitated. The action movie looked really fun, but she knew Misao would probably want to watch something that would let her cling to Aoshi's arm. However, Aoshi spoke up before Kaoru could think of something to say. He tugged on a lock of Kaoru's hair. "Kaoru hates horror films, and I can't stand romantic drivel. Let's watch the action film."

"Sounds good," Soujirou replied. He and Aoshi went to purchase the tickets, leaving Misao and Kaoru alone.

Misao rounded on Kaoru. "What are you doing? It's more like you and Aoshi are on a date and Soujirou and I are just tagging along!"

Kaoru raised her hands pleadingly. "I'm sorry! Aoshi and I have been friends for a while so I guess we're just comfortable with each other. I don't even think about it."

Misao only glared.

"But I'm having a good time with Soujirou! Honest! And he seems to be having fun." Kaoru finished weakly. Misao's eyes searched her face suspiciously.

Aoshi and Soujirou returned with the tickets. Without a word, Misao spun around, suddenly smiling, linking her arm with Aoshi's. She led him to the theater, leaving Soujirou and Kaoru behind.

"Shall we?" Soujirou asked, offering his arm.

"Sure!" Kaoru took his arm, and together they followed Aoshi and Misao. In the dimly lit theater, Misao sat first, pulling Aoshi down to sit next to her, who was followed by Kaoru, who was followed by Soujirou.

During the thrilling action sequences, Misao would move in towards Aoshi, who would subtly lean away from her grasping hands. By the end of the film, Aoshi was practically hanging over the armrest he and Kaoru shared. When the house lights went on, Misao shot Kaoru a glare across Aoshi's chest. Kaoru only shrugged, turning to whisper with Soujirou. He smiled at her, and then Kaoru leaned back so that Soujirou could address the lot of them.

"It's not that late yet," Soujirou started. "There's a nice little coffee house down the street. Shall we go?" He smiled invitingly.

"Excellent!" Misao chirped, once again clamping onto Aoshi's arm. The four rose from their seats and Soujirou led the way.

* * *

The four found a table while they waited for the drinks to be ready. Silence reigned. Struggling to find a topic for everyone to talk about, Kaoru blurted out, "So Misao, how's the kendo club article coming?" 

Misao's eye twitched. _Doesn't she remember that was just an excuse to watch Aoshi? _

Aoshi turned to her. "Yes, I am curious as to how the article is progressing. You've been at several of our practices. What are you going to write about?"

Misao gulped. _Now what am I going to say?_

"Well…I've…I'm very familiar with the forms you all use. And uh, I need to speak with Coach Himura to get…more…technical…details." Misao thought quickly. "I really wanted to focus on you all as individuals and what drives you to become champion swordsmen."

Soujirou chimed in, "That's an interesting point of view. Oh! Here's our coffee."

He took the cups from the waitress and distributed the drinks. "You should be sure to showcase Kaoru – not many women succeed as she has in this male-dominated sport. In fact, she's the only woman who competes in the men's divisions, as well."

Kaoru flushed lightly at the praise. "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself. This is your first year on the team and you haven't lost a match yet."

Soujirou smiled widely. "Only because I haven't faced you or Aoshi yet."

Aoshi said, "You'll get there soon enough."

"Of course, Aoshi is already being recruited by the national team!" Misao couldn't help interjecting.

"Is that true?" Kaoru turned wide eyes to Aoshi. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I will not be going. It seemed pointless to tell you." Aoshi calmly sipped his espresso.

"Why aren't you going? It's an awesome opportunity!" Kaoru argued.

"The team needs me here. The national team's practice schedule would leave me unable to oversee the Hiten kendo team." Aoshi reached out, briefly patting Kaoru's shoulder.

"But Aoshi…!"

"Stuff it, Kaoru. He doesn't have to listen to you." Misao butted in.

Before things could escalate, Soujirou turned to Misao. "How did you know about the national team?"

Misao fidgeted. "I overheard Coach Himura talking to Aoshi about it the other day."

Aoshi gripped his cup. "That's odd, because I'm pretty sure that we discussed that behind closed doors. Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I was just passing by…er, no…well…" Misao fumbled.

Kaoru was shocked. "You mean to tell me you were _spying_ on Aoshi? This is too much! I know you like him, but you can't invade his privacy like that!"

"Well I'm sorry Kaoru, but not everyone gets to spend every waking moment with Aoshi, _like you do_! What are you, jealous?!"

Kaoru gasped. "I…I am not!"

"You know what? I bet you are! I bet you didn't really want to go out with Soujirou! I bet you're pissed off that I'm Aoshi's date tonight!" Misao snarled.

"What is the matter with you?!" Kaoru looked wounded.

"That is enough, Misao." Aoshi frowned, eyes hard. "This was obviously a bad idea."

Misao whirled to face him. "What??"

Aoshi's face was positively glacial. "Soujirou and Kaoru seem strictly platonic. I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. "You mean…you were trying to set _us _up? I thought you just wanted company on your date with Aoshi!"

"Geez, Kaoru are you blind?! If you were out of the way Aoshi would have turned to me! Don't think I don't see the way he looks at you!!" Misao was on the verge of tears.

"The way he looks at me? What are you talking about?" Kaoru glanced at Aoshi.

"Oh shut up! He couldn't even leave you alone tonight! The casual touches, the looks, knowing what you like and don't like! It makes me so mad!" Misao sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

Misao shot up out of her chair and raced out of the coffee house. Kaoru stood up to go after her, but Aoshi's arm snaked out, catching her wrist. He shook his head minutely.

"We need to talk." He said. She stared at him a long moment, and then sat back down.

Soujirou was no fool; he could see what was going to happen. Standing, he said, "I'll go after her. You should have enough time before I bring her back."

"Thank you, Soujirou." Aoshi said, without looking at the younger boy. He was gazing at Kaoru. The hand holding Kaoru's wrist moved down to interlock his fingers with hers. Kaoru's fingers twitched before closing gently around Aoshi's.

"So…" Kaoru started.

"Kaoru, I don't want things to be awkward between us, but I suppose I have to say this." Aoshi took a deep breath. "Misao's right. I look at you differently…I…you are beautiful, Kaoru. Did you know that? And when I saw how you smiled at Soujirou tonight, laughed with him, it burned inside. And not just tonight, but ever since the semester started. I've taken it for granted that we're always together, Kaoru, that there's always just _us._"

"Aoshi, what are you saying?" But Kaoru knew, and Aoshi could tell that she did. The way her huge blue eyes had gone soft and limpid, the way she bit her bottom lip, the soft blush adorning her cheeks, the hitch in her breath.

"I'm saying…I'm saying that I think there is something more between us, Kaoru."

Kaoru's smile was slow, but brilliant. "I think so too. I have to confess: tonight, seeing your attention on Misao, it was like a lead weight in my stomach. I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe sometimes. We're such an oblivious pair, you know that?"

"I will never admit to such a thing as being oblivious." Aoshi rarely smiled, but when he did, he was so handsome it stole Kaoru's breath away. "Perhaps just a bit slow."


	4. To Those Who Wait

Disclaimer: Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Misao's a bit OOC, so be warned.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

_Well,_ Misao thought as she ran, _this date was a total disaster! Why does he like Kaoru? OK, so maybe he's known her longer. So maybe they have a lot in common. So what if they look absolutely stunning together OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! _

Stopping to look around her, Misao realized that she had no idea where she was. After her little blow-up at the coffee house, she just ran off, not caring where she went. Misao managed to find a little park above the pier, overlooking the ocean bluffs. She sat down on a nearby bench, her head in her hands. Sighing, and sniffling a little, she raised her eyes to the night sky, counting the stars.

"Misao, you really shouldn't have run off like that." Soujirou appeared out of nowhere beside Misao, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Holy cow, Soujirou! Don't do that!" Misao shrieked, clutching the area above her heart.

Soujirou sat down next to Misao. He took one of her hands in both of his.

"I appreciate you trying to set me up with Kaoru," Soujirou started. "I kind of already figured out that I didn't really have a chance, but I was willing to try, anyway. It seemed important to you. Still, what am I compared to Aoshi?"

"Don't say that, Soujirou. You're a great guy." Misao squeezed his fingers.

"And you are a great girl. Remember that. It's not the end of the world, you know?" Soujirou replied quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I just…Well, that just didn't work out. I guess I overreacted. I wanted so much…" Misao exhaled gustily. "We should go back, huh?"

"If you're ready."

Misao squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I'm ready."

Soujirou led Misao back to the coffee house where Aoshi and Kaoru were waiting. Kaoru looked worried. Soujirou gave Misao a gentle push.

Misao took a deep breath and a step forward. "Before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I overreacted and…well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Kaoru smiled tentatively. "No. It's OK."

"Let's head back home." Aoshi stated in that concise way of his.

The drive back to the dorms was quiet but thankfully, not uncomfortable. Soujirou sat in back with Misao. He leaned over to her, whispering, "I think that went well, all things considered. It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, I know." Misao's smile was a little wobbly, but there.

Aoshi and Soujirou walked Misao and Kaoru to their room. Aoshi pulled Misao aside as Soujirou said his farewell to Kaoru.

"I apologize that things did not go according to your plan," Aoshi didn't really know what to say. "But I think it might have worked out better this way."

"It's all right, Aoshi. Everything happens for a reason. I'm just not very good at not getting what I want, but that's something I've got to get used to, I suppose. Besides, sometimes you find things you don't expect." Misao gave a little smile, eyes darting briefly to Soujirou.

Aoshi gave a quick nod. "I see."

Misao turned away, and went to say goodnight to Soujirou. Aoshi found himself facing Kaoru. Gazing down into her bright blue eyes, he said, "Well, tonight had…unexpected results."

Kaoru laughed. "You mean to tell me that you didn't plan this whole thing out to get me to realize my feelings for you?"

"Actually, I surprised myself with my own jealousy. I couldn't control myself every time I saw him touch you." Aoshi's voice grew soft. He ran the backs of his fingers lightly down Kaoru's cheek. "It made me realize how much I wanted to touch you myself."

"Oh," Kaoru gave a breathy little sigh, leaning into Aoshi's caress, earning a low chuckle from him.

Kaoru licked her lips. Aoshi's gaze grew heavy, drawn to Kaoru's mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb before using that same hand to tilt her head back. Kaoru trembled in anticipation and then Aoshi was kissing her. His lips were warm and gentle at first, but when Kaoru opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to tentatively lick his lip, Aoshi deepened the kiss. He hugged her smaller body closer to him, one arm wrapping around her waist, nearly lifting her feet off the ground. Hopefully Soujirou and Misao had already left them alone in the hallway, but Aoshi found that he really didn't care who saw them. After thoroughly ravishing Kaoru's lips, Aoshi pulled his head back a little, breathing heavily.

"Kaoru, what you do to me…"Aoshi pressed his forehead to hers.

Kaoru, dazed by the kiss, gave a short laugh. "…You do to me, too."

"I'm not sorry Misao's plans were ruined." Aoshi closed his eyes, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Me either."


End file.
